Amara Rimmer
: "It's quite remarkable how Kneazles can breed with cats, isn't it? Not many creatures can do that." — Amara discussing Winnie Wickham's cat, Widdershins : Amara Rimmer (b. 22 December, 2009) was a Half-blood witch born to Mr and Mrs Rimmer, in London. Amara was raised as a witch in Devon when her father, a Muggle, left Paige Rimmer when he discovered she was involved with Witchcraft. She began attending the school on 1 September, 2020 where she was subsequently sorted into Hufflepuff House, despite having the choice to be in Ravenclaw. She was very passionate about magical creatures and loved caring for her various pets. Biography Early life (2009-2020) Amara was born on 23 December, 2010, the only child of a Lennon and Paige Rimmer. Amara was born in London to a muggle father and witch mother at an ordinary suburban home. Amara's father was unaware of Paige's involvement in Witchcraft during their years of dating and had a very strong opinion against it. Lennon was soon brought to light when his newborn, Amara, was causing many magical occurrences. Subsequently causing Lennon to leave Paige for a Muggle. Paige, having not much choice, gathered their things and traveled to Devon to live with Amaras wizard Grandfather, Barnaby Rookwood. Hogwarts years (2020-2027) Amara attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2020-2027 and was sorted into Hufflepuff House, despite having the choice of Ravenclaw House. First year Amara was twelve when she boarded the Hogwarts Express in 2022. She kept to herself most of the year and didn't really make any friends. Amara spent this year mostly studying Mermish in order to ask Merpeople about their lifestyles and learn more about them first-hand. Second year Amara's Second Year was rather quite as she dedicated this year to catching up in her studies. She spent most of her time in the Library and became rather curious about the restricted section. Amara tried several attempts to sneak into this forbidden part of the library, but was not successful. Third year (In Progress) Third year started to get a bit brighter when she started coming out of her shell and making friends. During Theater Arts, she was one of the few people to stayed after class to face their Boggart and embrace fear as just an emotion. Though, Herbology cut that short, she still received 5 points for staying with the intention to complete the assignment. January 24, 2024, Amara formed the IMP(Incredibly Mischievous Pals) Club with her friends after showing them a broom closet she found housing two small Imps. This became their regular meeting place which soon formed into a small unofficial club. Physical appearance Amara had lots of brown bushy hair, pale green eyes and a freckled face. Amara never really gave much attention to her physical appearance and usually just got up and went when it came to mornings. Generally, Amara wore a black coat on top of her uniform rather than her robes. Though, when it was required, she would have her robes draped over her shoulder quite casually. She always wore tights under her skirt and rather old laced shoes. Strapped along her back was a small brown school bag that she used to carry her belongings. During winter, Amara could be seen wearing a Hufflepuff scarf proudly with her uniform. She often had her wand tucked in her hair for quick access and generally kept small snacks in her coat's pockets to munch on during class. Personality and traits Amara was a girl with a natural curiosity and friendly deposition. She had an optimistic personality though she was often shy around people she didn't know and would usually only speak when spoken too. Coming Third Year, she started to warm up a bit and approach people. Her demeanor and voice was often sweet and kind, and she would drift away from a conversation she did not find interesting; however, whenever someone upset her, the kind, sweet quality in her voice would vanish and she would immediately become very angry and teary eyed. Being a bit forgetful, Amara often wasn't sure what day they were on. This could be seen by her wearing uniform on a Saturday typically, until shes noticed everyone out of uniform. Due to her carefree attitude she would also tend to mess up a lot when it came to performing a spell or doing a classroom task. When this happened, she would get quite embarrassed and attempt to hide herself. It was discovered during her Third Year Homemaking Magic class that she was afraid of blood and injuries when her classmate Upton Zero had sewn his hand to his tie on accident. This caused Amara to run out of the class as quickly as she could to get away from the scene. This was proved again later that day when she finally heard of Professor Danica Priaulx's accident at the Grande Staircase. Retreating to her common room, she did not come out for the rest of the day. Amara was also an animal lover, and was known to be fond of cats despite her allergic reactions to their fur. She was known to be able to lure animals out of hiding to play with her when she was bored. Her common room space was often very cluttered and was littered with Butterbeer bottles and loose fliers. She often thought of it as cozy rather than messy. Amara often had loose muggle money thrown in her belongings and stacks of books on various creatures and study materials. Surprisingly, Amara didn't study much despite all the tools she had to do so. Often, she would wing her tests or do her homework last minute. When it came to answering questions in class, she often actively participated unless she felt over-whelmed or frustrated. Magical abilities and skills Amara was shown to be a bright and ambitious witch. * Magical multilingualist: Amara could speak basic Mermish. Her curiosity in other creatures lifestyles prompted her to study this tongue so she could ask her questions first-hand rather than read it from a book. Possessions * Ash Wand: '''Amara purchased a 11" ash wood wand with a unicorn hair core in 2023. * '''Arlo: '''As a gift in 2023, a pink colored Pygmy Puff was given to Amara by her mother, Paige. She spent her first year of Hogwarts keeping him close at hand. Arlo didn't take kindly to other creatures, which forced Amara to distance herself from her house mates pets for his sake. During Amara's Second Year at Hogwarts, Arlo eventually had to settle in with her Grandfather. * '''Orbit: '''In 2024, just before her second year at Hogwarts, Amara adopted a light blue Pygmy Puff from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Towards the end of Amara's second year, Orbit went missing during her Herbology lesson at the green houses. Orbit hasn't been seen since but Amara came to conclusion that she settled in with a nest of Puffskein's near the green houses when she spotted a blue puffball burrow in a nest on her way to help clean up the snow around the plants. * '''Butternut: '''Amara obtained a light-brown rabbit, Butternut, in 2025 from Magical Menagerie. She typically kept Butternut in her bag during lessons, despite the no pets during class rule, considering she felt nervous without personal company. Though as she began to learn coping skills, she started leaving him in her common room with a box drawn on to represent a Cafe. * '''Frosty Broom: '''During Christmas of 2024, Amara recieved a Frosty Broom from her mother as a Christmas Gift. * '''Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans: '''Amara gave Winnie Wickham a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for her 12th birthday after a Charm's test during Amara's third year at Hogwarts. * '''Lion Hat: '''Amara created this hat that had the appearance of a fake stuffed lion. She heard of a Magizoologist, Luna Lovegood, who sported one similar in her school days. Amara loved this idea and quickly went to work on her own version. When she tapped the hat with her wand, it let out a roar followed by the hat yelling 'Go Gryffindor'. She wore it to show her support of Gryffindor whenever they were playing against Slytherin in Quidditch. Her third year, she took it out for a test run during the weekend. Though, she told people she had it on to support Gryffindor despite nothing occurring that particular week. This was due to the fact that she was really proud of it's outcome when she finished the hat. * '''Research Journal: Amara kept a journal of her personal studies on magical creatures, plants and other things she deemed interesting. This journal has things ranging from Puffskeins all the way to Gillyweed and it's lasting effects. * 'Quill: '''Amara owned a rather chewed up quill throughout her years. Whenever things got stressful, she often chewed the end of the writing utensil as a coping mechanism. * '''Honeydukes Boxed Chocolate: '''Typically sitting on her cabinet was a box of Honeydukes chocolate. She would often snack on these when she didn't wish to get out of bed. Relationships Winnie Wickham Winnie Wickham was Amara's first friend at Hogwarts. They met in Amara's Third Year of school in the Hufflepuff Common Room. Though shy at first, Amara eventually started to talk to Winnie during class resulting in their friendship. Amara loved playing with her friends cat, Widdershins despite her allergies. During Hufflepuff Dueling Club, Winnie and Amara had to face off against each other. Both of the being good at dodgeing, they were unable to land a single hit on each other and resulted in a draw. On Winnie's 12th birthday, Amara gave her a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans right after Charm's Class knowing her friends love of sweets. Essa Nazari Amara first met Essa Nazari on the train to Hogwarts during their First Year. It wasn't until around Third Year that they started to talk again after seeing each other in the Great Hall during the weekend. Amara felt rather comfortable around her which lead her to mentioning she fancied a Gryffindor though she didn't mention his name. She attempted to help Essa find out what she wanted to be when she grew up by spouting out ideas accross the table. During Charms Tutoring, she sent a papercrane note to Essa when they got paired apart. Mana Izumi Mana Izumi was Amara's partner during Charms Tutoring, Third Year. Mana was intitially in awe at her ornate headdress until she got slight secondhand embarrassment when the Professor paired the two together. They didn't speak much until Mana approached her after class with amazement asking if she could perform the Summoning Charm. Amara admitted that it was rather difficult and she couldn't, which lead to Mana being rather disappointed. Butternut Butternut was Amara's small rodent creature with a coat of grey, fluffy fur coloured pet Rabbit since she bought him at Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley, in 2023. Though Amara entered the shop with the intentions of getting a cat, she was quick to find out about her allergies towards their fur. This lead her to find a rather lax rabbit in the next section of the shop. Butternut is very affectionate towards Amara. However, he often gets in trouble for chewing things he isn't suppose to. During Christmas break, 2023, he chewed a hole into her new blanket her mother had sent her for the holidays. This incident wasn't the last, as later in the year he destroyed one of Amara's pillows while she was studying for her Charm's exam. Etymology * Amara means “grace, mercy, kindness” in the native Igbo language. * Rimmer derives from the early French word "rimour or rymour" meaning one who wrote rhymes. Trivia *Amara's favorite meal is Bangers and Mash with Pumpkin Juice. *Amara's keeps several bottles of Butterbeer in her living area. Rumours No rumors have been spread about Amara...''yet. Behind the scenes * Amara's surname was 'Rosier', in earlier versions. It was later changed to Rimmer due to protection on Rosier. * In early drafts, Amara was supposed to have a hamster named Butternut. His name was then reused for her pet rabbit she recieved third year. * Amara had rather large gaped teeth in early concept art * Dave and Nathan, who appear a lot with her in art work, are not part of Mischief Managed but another roleplay site. * Amara was featured in a fan-fiction called Not So Bad! A Harry Potter Fan-fiction. Though only one chapter was published, she was originally going to be part of a trio with a half-veela Ravenclaw named Ross Alastor and Gryffindor, Holly Polmear. * Amara's full name was picked with the thought of sharing initials with the creator. Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Students